Parallel Lines
by Mizudere
Summary: Cerita seseorang bernama Akashi yang maha segalanya tidak dapat melawan takdir dari Tuhan yang diberikannya. [Pair : Kuroko Tetsuya x Akashi Seijuurou, AlphaOmega!verse, SuperSlight!AoMomo]


**TITLE : Parallel Lines**

 **PAIR : Kuroko Tetsuya x Akashi Seijuurou, Slight!AoMomo.**

 **Warning : Shonen Ai, Omega!Akashi, Alpha!Aomine, Omega!Momoi.**

 **REQUEST FROM Harazo-san! HAPPY READING ~**

* * *

.

Di dunia ini ada beberapa takdir yang tidak dapat diubah oleh tangan manusia. Sistem dunia yang menentukan pasangan hidup berdasarkan cinta dan nafsu, kedua hal tersebut tidak dapat bersatu. Itulah kalimat yang berputar-putar di pikiran anak tunggal keluarga Akashi yang diberikan oleh sang Ibu yang ia sayangi.

Terlahir sebagai Omega adalah salah satu takdir yang tidak bisa Akashi ubah. Walaupun sang surai merah itu sangat sempurna, dia tetaplah bukan Tuhan yang sudah menciptakan semua yang ada di dalam alam semesta ini. Awalnya ia tidak mengetahui hal tersebut. Dimulai dari demam tinggi yang menyerangnya seminggu yang lalu, lalu seorang dokter yang selalu menangani Akashi semenjak ia dilahirkan menyimpulkan bahwa Akashi adalah Omega dengan ekspresi terkejut luar biasa.

Tentu sang Ayah tidak menerima takdir ini. Waktu berjalan tanpa mengambil napas dan tidak kenal lelah, akhirnya kepala keluarga Akashi itu menerimanya dengan lapang dada. Akashi diberi obat pereda demam dan juga untuk menghilangkan bau hormonnya. Sangat bahaya jika ada seorang Alpha atau lebih dapat menyerangnya secara tiba-tiba, ditambah ia aktif dalam klub olahraga yang dapat mengeluarkan bau hormon bersamaan keringat yang keluar dari pori-pori kulitnya. Ayah Akashi, yaitu Akashi Akihiko, sangat selektif mencari pasangan yang dapat menjadi penerus warisan yang ia berikan nantinya. Akashi belum mendapat pasangan, hal itu membuat Akashi lega.

Aura _pink_ *, seperti warna rambut sang manager klub basket SMP Teiko, mengitari sekitar kehidupan Akashi saat ini. Seseorang yang membuat ia begitu. Pemuda bernama Kuroko Tetsuya selalu membuat kedua manik _crimson_ tidak beralih dari sosok pemuda tersebut. Dia berbeda dari yang lain, itulah impresi yang diberikan oleh Akashi untuknya. Tidak seperti pemain basket lainnya, mempunyai badan proporsional seperti Aomine contohnya. Kuroko memiliki ukuran badan di bawah rata-rata untuk seukuran pemain basket.

Tinggi badannya tidak sesuai dengan berat badannya. Terlalu kurus, bisa dibilang begitu. Tetapi bukan itu yang Akashi maksud. Dia sangat berusaha keras, tidak mudah menyerah, dan dibalik dua manik _baby blue_ itu terdapat ambisi yang sangat kuat. Akashi bisa melihatnya. Kadang ia tidak sadar bahwa ia terus tersenyum jika Kuroko berbincang dengannya. Dan juga..

"Akashi- _kun._ Hari ini kau kelihatan tidak sehat." Sosok yang Akashi kagumi sedang mendekat ke arahnya yang sedang duduk di bangku cadangan. Akashi memberhentikan acara minumnya dahulu, senang karena Kuroko menghampirinya. "Ah, hanya tugas ketua OSIS dan pekerjaan sekolah yang menumpuk. Tidak perlu yang kau khawatirkan, Kuroko." Sahut Akashi dengan senyuman ramah untuk Kuroko.

"Aku tidak khawatir," Sedikit menyakitkan, Akashi sepertinya terlalu percaya diri. Sang kapten klub basket tidak dapat menyangkal bahwa ia kesal karena ucapan Kuroko dengan ekspresi tidak bersalah. Belum sempat Akashi membuka mulutnya, sang bayangan Teiko itu melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Karena aku percaya bahwa Akashi- _kun_ adalah anak yang kuat,"

Dan juga sifatnya yang tidak dapat ditebak oleh seorang Akashi Seijuurou. Kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh pemuda itu membuatnya terdiam sangat lama. Sosok itu pergi menjauh dan bergabung dengan anggota tim lainnya. Entah mengapa Akashi sangat enggan untuk ikut bergabung dengannya. Sekarang ia harus mencari cara untuk menghilangkan warna merah rona di wajahnya.

 _Pemuda itu benar-benar selalu di luar ekspetasi ku,_ ucap Akashi dengan senyuman kecil yang tidak dapat hilang dimakan detik waktu.

"Akashi _-kun,_ " Seseorang memanggil sang surai merah. Momoi, dengan papan jalan yang ia bawa setiap kegiatan klub, meminta menggantikan porsi latihan dari Akashi sudah menjadi kebiasaan di sini. Mungkin sang manager menilai porsi latihan yang dibuat oleh Akashi terlalu keras. Tetapi perdebatan selalu menjadi kemenangan sang kapten karena porsi yang ia berikan bukan hanya penyiksaan yang tidak berarti. Teiko harus menang, siapapun lawannya.

Sebuah teguran dari Momoi yang Akashi tunggu tidak juga datang. Terpaksa ia membuka kedua matanya kembali, melihat sosok surai merah muda itu berada di depannya dengan mulut tertutup. Akashi memasang ekspresi bertanya kepada perempuan di hadapannya. Telah ia sadari bahwa anak itu sepertinya mencium bau yang mengganggu nya.

 _Tch._ Masaka _dia juga_...

"Aku tidak ingin berkelahi di gimnasium, Momoi,"

"Aku tidak akan melakukan itu." Ucapan Momoi membuat kerutan dahi kapten klub basket muncul. Akashi tahu dia tidak berbohong, dia bisa melihatnya. Tetapi insting sesama Omega memang susah untuk diabaikan. Dua pasang mata bertemu, bukan tatapan khawatir sesama anggota tim melainkan tatapan yang tidak bersahabat. Baru kali ini seorang Akashi- _sama_ berurusan dengan seorang wanita. Hal ini diluar prediksi yang Akashi pikirkan. Entah karena keringat di tubuh yang ia produksi terlalu banyak sehingga indera penciuman milik Akashi tidak tajam. Momoi seorang Omega, kenapa dia tidak mengetahui nya setelah satu tahun mereka berada di klub yang sama. Sering melakukan perdebatan pula.

Sang manager menjauh dari sang kapten, Akashi telah berpikir dia tidak mengeluarkan suaranya saking kesal terhadap keberadaannya. Tidak lama kemudian sebuah jaket jersey basket SMA Teiko mendarat di kepala warna darah milik Akashi. Jaket ini, besarnya seperti badan Kise atau Aomine. Akashi tidak tahu mengapa Momoi melakukan ini kepada dirinya. Padahal ia berharap mereka bisa melakukan urusan sesama Omega sehabis kegiatan klub. Menyelesaikan urusan mereka menggunakan insting Omega yang mereka punya.

"Ini punya Ki _-chan_." Sahut Momoi memberitahu temannya. Bau yang tidak berbahaya, bau seorang _Beta_ yang tidak akan mengganggu Omega. Bersyukur karena bau itu dapat menutupi bau Omega yang berasal dari pemain inti Point Guard Teiko. Beruntung semua pemain kecuali sang manager memproduksi keringatnya sampai kaos yang mereka pakai basah. Akashi memasuki zona hijau.

"Maafkan aku tadi sudah menatap tidak sopan kepadamu." Akashi mencoba menyimak ucapan Momoi. "Walaupun kita sesama Omega, aku sudah mempunyai pasangan. Sayangnya bukan Tetsu _-kun_." Keluh perempuan yang sekarang berada di samping Akashi.

"Seorang Alpha?" Akashi bertanya untuk memastikannya.

"Tentu saja. Jika aku bersama seorang Beta, bau ku masih perawan seperti mu. Dai _-chan_ lah Alpha ku." Jawab ia dengan lancar, tanpa hambatan ucapan menyesal karena memilih Aomine sebagai pasangannya. Pemuda di sampingnya merasa lega mendengarnya.

Walaupun sebagian dari Akashi, ia akui, merasa iri terhadap perempuan satu ini. Merasa kebebasan untuk memilih pasangan. Memiliki keberuntungan yang lebih karena teman kecilnya adalah seorang Alpha. Seorang Alpha yang ia cintai dari dulu.

"Tidak, aku sebelumnya mencintai Tetsu _-kun_." Sahutan lagi dari Momoi yang seolah-olah membaca pikiran Akashi saat ini. Sudah wajar jika Momoi seperti itu, sebagai seorang manager yang menjadi pengamat ahli mereka.

"Cinta dapat datang di waktu kapan pun. Nanti kau harus berserah diri dan menyerahkan pulpen dan kertas kepada Tuhan untuk menulis kisah cintamu, Akashi _-kun_."

Sialnya mulut Akashi tidak dapat terbuka untuk melakukan perdebatan dengan perempuan ini seperti biasanya.

* * *

Akhirnya Akashi mengerti bagaimana rasanya seorang wanita menyatakan perasaan kepada orang yang ia cintai. Omega berjenis kelamin lelaki itu sering mendapatkannya, setiap pulang sekolah, di belakang halaman sekolah. Menolaknya dengan halus walaupun tetap menghancurkan hati perempuan-perempuan yang sudah menyatakan rasa cinta nya kepada Akashi- _sama_ yang selalu dipuja oleh kalangan gadis. Tidak ada obat yang dapat menyembuhkannya, tidak seperti demam tinggi yang selalu menyerangnya dalam tiga bulan sekali.

Pemuda itu tidak memakai surat seperti orang lain. Di lorong sekolah yang sepi, cahaya oranye menghiasi wajah pemuda surai biru muda itu. Ia tidak tahu bahwa Kuroko terlihat lebih tampan seperti biasanya. Senyuman baik hati nya sebagai seorang lelaki yang penuh tanggung jawab dihiasi oleh cahaya oranye di balik jendela sekolah. Membuat hati pemuda _crimson_ itu semakin bergemuruh, dia menjadi kacau karena konflik antara hati dan akal sehatnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kuroko." Ucapnya dengan senyuman yang paling lembut untuk Kuroko seorang. "Mungkin memang aneh, aku menyatakan perasaanku dengan tiba-tiba seperti ini. Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya—"

"Akashi _-kun_." Kuroko memotong pembicaraan Akashi. Mungkin memang terlihat tidak sopan, tetapi Akashi membiarkannya. Pemain bayangan itu tidak tersenyum lagi, memasang wajah datar yang tidak dapat dibaca oleh Akashi.

"Kau seorang Omega, bukan?" Pertanyaan itu sukses membuat hati Akashi berhenti berdegup kencang. Rasa khawatir dan ketakutan seperti menyelimutinya, dan meremukkan badannya saat ini. Susah sekali menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Kuroko untuknya. Kedua belahan bibirnya seperti ada yang menutupnya paksa.

"Iya. Apakah ada masalah?" Akashi membalasnya dan memberikan pertanyaan kepada Kuroko. Mencoba bersikap seperti biasa, Akashi dapat melakukannya tanpa kesalahan. Seorang Kuroko yang sering mengamati orang pun tidak akan melihat perubahan ekspresi Akashi yang menjadi penuh dengan ketakutan.

Takut akan ditinggal oleh seseorang yang ia cintai. Seperti ibunya yang seenaknya pergi ke langit tanpa melihat kebawah. Tanpa melihat anak satu-satunya menangis dan meminta mohon untuk kembali ke tanah.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Akashi _-kun_.

"Tetapi aku belum tahu identitasku. Dokter sudah memprediksi bahwa aku akan menjadi Omega.

"Tolong hilangkan rasa cintamu terhadapku. _Nee,_ Seijuurou? Aku percaya kau dapat melakukannya."

Tanpa jeda untuk memotong ucapannya. Akashi harus mendengar semua ucapan cinta keduanya walaupun ucapan tersebut menjelma menjadi pisau yang tumpul. Pisau yang mencoba menusuknya dengan paksa.

Akashi harus menikmati rasa sakit tersebut walaupun dirinya tidak menginginkannya.

* * *

Akashi tidak pernah menangis setelah Ibu tercinta menutup mata untuk selamanya. Walaupun ia ingin, mungkin dia akan menuangkan rasa sedihnya dengan bermain biola dan memainkan lagu bernada minor. Tetapi tidak untuk hari ini.

Kedua tangannya entah mengapa enggan menyentuh instrumen musik kesukaannya. Porsi makan yang telah ia jadwalkan mulai berantakan, terkecuali jika sang Ayah yang ikut makan malam. Akashi tidak akan sudi menunggu hukuman berat dari sang Ayah hanya karena porsi makan yang kacau. Cukup bertingkah seperti biasa dan menjawab _"Semua baik-baik saja, Ayah"_ Akashi dapat melihat wajah orang tua satu-satunya tersenyum puas terhadap anak tunggalnya. Andai saja ia bisa menggunting mulut pak tua itu atau menjahitnya supaya selalu tersenyum walaupun Akashi melakukan kesalahan. Hanya saja itu tidak dapat terjadi.

Sudah dua hari setelah Akashi menyampaikan perasaan cinta terhadap pemuda yang ia kagumi semenjak awal bertemu. Surai merah itu memang dapat berkonsentrasi seperti biasanya. Mendapatkan skor sempurna setiap tes dadakan yang diadakan di sekolah, mengatur porsi latihan dan berdiskusi dengan Momoi tanpa menunjukkan wajah kacaunya, ataupun berbicara dengan seisi tim termasuk Kuroko dengan tenang. Hanya saja setiap jantung berdetak, ia merasakan sakit. Seperti pisau tumpul itu masih keadaan tertusuk di hatinya.

Si merah itu merasa tidak ada masalah yang mengganggu nya lagi.

Tetapi Tuhan memberinya cobaan. Dapat dibilang ini adalah musibah bagi seorang Akashi Seijuurou.

Masalah klub basket yang diawali dengan Aomine yang menjadi tak terkalahkan. Tim hanya menjadi nama. Bahkan Murasakibara sudah mulai membantah perkataan kaptennya. Mereka tidak berkelahi menggunakan tinju. Akashi mengajaknya bertarung dengan gaya basket. Karena Murasakibara berkata bahwa jika Akashi lebih kuat darinya, ia akan menurut dan tidak akan membolos latihan lagi.

Dan musibah pun terjadi saat itu juga. Dengan salah satu netra berubah warna. Bahasa yang dulunya yang si merah gunakan terbilang sopan dan elegan menjadi kasar dan patut ditakutkan. Akashi lain sudah memaksa Akashi asli untuk terlelap. Sudah pasti Akashi asli menurutnya karena ia sudah terlalu lelah dengan dunia yang tidak pernah memberinya kebahagiaan yang mutlak.

Persetan dengan istilah tim.

Persetan dengan anggota tim yang selalu membolos latihan.

Persetan Kuroko yang belum tahu dengan identitasnya.

 **TAP..TAP...TAP...**

Bunyi langkah seseorang tertangkap oleh indera pendengaran Akashi. Pemuda itu tidak perlu menoleh untuk mengetahui siapa yang memasuki gimnasium yang sudah sepi seperti ini. Seorang Kuroko Tetsuya yang sedang memasang wajah sedihnya dengan semua tubuh diselimuti air hujan. Akashi pun akhirnya membalikkan badannya dan melemparkan sebuah handuk untuk teman satu timnya.

"Bagaimana dengan Aomine?" Satu pertanyaan dilemparkan untuk Kuroko. Sebuah handuk sudah mendarat di atas kedua tangannya. Kuroko hanya menjawab dengan menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mengeringkan wajahnya dengan handuk pemberian Akashi.

Wajah Kuroko yang berbeda dari biasanya, Akashi benci itu. Sedih bukan karena dirinya, melainkan cahaya sang bayangan yang sudah bersinar terlalu terang. Aomine dapat bersatu dengannya, sedangkan seorang Akashi tidak dapat melakukannya. Ingin rasanya ia ikat pemuda di hadapannya dan tidak akan bersatu dengan Aomine. Mereka terlalu dekat, walaupun pasangan Aomine sudah ada Momoi.

 _Menjauhlah dari Daiki, Tetsuya._ "Biarkan saja dia. Piring retak tidak akan bisa kembali seperti semula."

Ucapan Akashi yang tiba-tiba sukses membuat ekspresi Kuroko berubah drastis. Ekspresi yang menandakan penuh dengan kebingungan dan pertanyaan yang salah satunya berbunyi _"Apa yang telah terjadi di sini?"_ Sepasang manik biru muda yang terbuka lebar, tampak kekhawatiran untuk Akashi di sana, membuat Akashi merasa senang melihatnya. _Tetsuya mengkhawatirkan ku. Tetsuya Mengkhawatirkan ku._

"Siapa –kau...?"

.

.

.

" _Boku_ adalah Akashi Seijuurou, Tetsuya."

* * *

"Sei- _chan,_ " suara Mibuchi membuat pemuda yang ia panggil menoleh ke arahnya. Sepasang netra berbeda warna itu menatap pemuda yang memanggilnya, memasang tatapan bertanya kepada Mabuchi. Ingin rasanya menghilangkan kelu di lidahnya, namun Mibuchi gagal.

Tim inti klub basket SMA Rakuzan sedang menonton pertandingan antara Seirin dan Yosen lewat rekaman yang direkam oleh manager mereka. Pertandingan yang cukup menegangkan, sampai Akashi tidak dapat menebak gerakan yang dilakukan tiap pemain Seirin. Terutama pemain bayangan yang ia cintai sejak dulu. Cinta yang ia tidak dapat digapai.

Tubuh Kuroko yang ia liat lewat layar TV berbeda dengan yang dulu. Pertumbuhan ototnya tampak sekali di mata Akashi. Kuroko yang dulunya selalu muntah ketika Akashi terlalu keras memberi porsi latihan sekarang dapat berlari bersamaan dengan cahaya baru nya.

Pengganti Aomine Daiki bukanlah seorang Akashi Seijuurou. Kagami Taiga sudah merebut kursi yang diidam-idamkan oleh kapten basket SMA Rakuzan. Dia adalah hama di dunia ini.

Akashi mencoba mengingat-ingat momen ketika ia bertemu dengan hama itu. Pada saat Akashi menyuruh semua anggota Kiseki no Sedai berkumpul sebelum acara resmi Winter Cup dimulai, Kuroko sama sekali tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya. Sudah pasti Akashi akan membatalkan pertemuannya dan mencari sosok biru muda itu. Sosok pemuda yang ia kagumi.

Akashi tidak menyadari bahwa ia meminjam sebuah gunting dari Midorima yang menjadi _lucky item_ Cancer hari itu juga

Dan momen itu tidak bagus untuk matanya. Pada saat ia menginjak di suatu tempat yang tidak terlalu jauh dari lokasi Winter Cup diadakan.

Sepasang manik heterokrom itu melihat Kagami Taiga mendekatkan wajahnya ke bayangannya. Terlalu dekat dan Akashi benci hal itu. Jika Kuroko berkata ini adalah salah paham, Akashi akan membunuhnya. Lalu ia akan membunuh dirinya sendiri.

Tanpa mengambil napas untuk tenang, Akashi langsung menyerbu Kagami. Mendorong _Ace_ Seirin menjauh dari kesayangannya, lalu merebut kembali hal yang berharga bagi Akashi. Ciuman pertama Kuroko, sudah lama ia ingin merasakannya. Belum sempat Akashi memasuki lidahnya untuk membersihkan saliva Kuroko yang mungkin masuk ke dalam mulut Kagami, sebuah tangan menariknya untuk menjauh dari Kagami. Tetapi ia menyempatkan diri untuk melukai wajah Kagami dengan gunting Midorima walaupun hanya satu goresan. Satu goresan itu sudah membuat Kagami bungkam.

"Te-Tetsuya.." Akashi melihat ekspresi Kuroko yang beda dari biasanya. Sepasang manik biru muda yang ia rindui itu dipenuhi dengan kemarahan yang siap akan memakan Akashi sepenuhnya. Pemuda merah itu menyukai tatapan marah itu. Akashi siap dengan tinjuan atau tamparan dari Kuroko untuk menghukumnya. Asalkan Kuroko selalu melihat dirinya.

Agar Kuroko memberikan atensi nya untuk Akashi seorang.

Tetapi apa yang ditunggu Akashi tidak kunjung datang. Melainkan sesuatu yang datang membuat Akashi tidak dapat berkutip. Sesuatu yang mendarat di atas bibir mungilnya, dan terhisap penuh oleh ciuman yang diberikan oleh pemain Seirin yang sedang memegang tengkuk lehernya untuk membuat ciuman lebih dalam.

"Menjauhlah dari aku dan Kagami _-kun._ Dia adalah Alpha ku. Maafkan aku, Akashi, sekarang aku adalah Omega." Kuroko memberi peringatan kecil untuk mantan kaptennya setelah ciuman panas itu dilepas oleh pembuat ciuman itu sendiri. Akashi masih membeku di depannya, masih terlena dengan ciuman Kuroko. Terasa panas di bibirnya, namun nikmat rasanya. Akashi yang seharusnya kecewa dengan Kuroko yang sudah memanggil namanya tanpa _suffix_ yang ramah itu masih tidak dapat menggerakkan badannya.

"Lebih baik pertemuannya seperti ini," Kuroko memberikan jeda untuk membalik badannya untuk beranjak meninggalkan pemuda merah yang masih memberi tatapan kosong. Kagami paham dengan situasi ini (baru kali ini dia baru bisa membaca situasi). Teman satu tim Kuroko mengikuti Kuroko, membalik badannya dan pergi dari sini.

"Memang mengecewakan, tetapi kita bukanlah teman satu tim. _Jaa."_ Hanya satu menit, dua pemuda dengan jaket jersey Seirin itu menghilang di pandangan Akashi.

Di waktu itu, pemuda malang itu tertawa sendirian. Bukan tertawa karena harus menerima kekalahan, melainkan bahagia karena pemuda yang ia cintai sudah memberikan ciuman yang berarti baginya.

Sementara itu, di bangku cadangan yang terletak di samping lapangan basket. Seirin akan menghadapi Touou saat itu juga. Butuh waktu lama Kagami membuat otot lidahnya rileks. Pemain Seirin bernomor 10 itu akhirnya mencoba melontarkan beberapa pertanyaan untuk temannya dengan mood yang dibuat-buat terlihat sedang fit.

"Kenapa kau berbohong,"

"Apanya, Kagami _-kun_?" Sekarang malah Kuroko yang melontarkan pertanyaan.

"Kau seorang Alpha. Seharusnya kau bilang yang sebenarnya-"

"Maaf. Tapi ini lebih baik ketimbang aku bilang bahwa aku sudah dijodohkan oleh Ayahku." Dan akhirnya Kagami mengerti dengan keadaan Kuroko saat ini. Ia pun juga tidak ingin ikut campur dengan urusan Kuroko, walaupun ia ingin menghajar pemuda biru muda itu karena sudah berbohong dengan dirinya sendiri.

* * *

"Ini adalah taruhan, Tetsuya." Suara teriakan semangat dari bangku penonton tidak mengganggu suara Akashi yang ditangkap oleh pendengaran Kuroko saat ini. Akhirnya mereka bertemu. Bertemu sebagai musuh yang tidak akan pernah akur sebelum menyelesaikan pertarungan di atas lapangan basket yang luas. Seperti garis sejajar yang selalu berdampingan untuk berkompetisi satu sama lain.

Seperti sesama Omega yang tidak mungkin akan bersatu.

"Jika kau menang, kau bisa lakukan sesuka hatimu," Jeda, Akashi mencoba melihat ekspresi Kuroko yang penuh dengan ambisi kemenangan. Hanya Akashi yang dapat melihatnya.

"Jika aku menang, kau harus bersama ku. Darah Kagami Taiga akan menjadi bayaran lunasnya." Dan disinilah Akashi merasa senang luar biasa ketika melihat wajah Kuroko yang langsung mengubah ekspresi nya. Ekspresi kekhawatiran, ketakutan, kemarahan bergabung menjadi satu dalam sekian detik waktu berjalan.

"Baiklah. Aku terima taruhannya." Mendengar jawaban dari pemain bayangan Seirin di hadapannya, sang pembuat taruhan itu tersenyum lebar, seakan puas dengan jawaban yang dilontarkan dari pemuda tersebut.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan menerima nya, Tetsuya."

.

.

.

"Dan taruhan yang kau buat itu menjadi sia-sia karena kalah." Seorang pemain Rakuzan mendekatkan diri ke kaptennya dan mencoba memulai pembicaraan. Ruang ganti yang hanya dihuni Akashi dan Mayuzumi itu masih dipenuhi dengan suasana kekalahan. Sepasang manik yang sudah berubah menjadi _crimson_ seperti yang dulu melirik ke arah pemain basket Rakuzan kelas tiga di sampingnya. Akashi memasang ekspresi bertanya kepadanya.

"Kau dan anak biru itu. Tidakkah kau ingat dengan ucapanmu yang gila itu?"

"Aku tidak ingat."

Mayuzumi memutar kedua bola matanya dengan malas. "Yah, walaupun kau ingat, taruhan itu pun tidak berguna. Anak itu tidak akan melakukan apa-apa. Siapa suruh kau bilang 'lakukan sesuka mu'."

Akashi tidak berbohong bahwa ia lupa dengan taruhan yang diberikan oleh salah satu pemain Seirin tersebut. Tetapi ia ingat bahwa Kuroko adalah seorang Omega yang tidak akan bisa bersama Akashi selamanya. Dari dulu sang kapten Rakuzan itu merasa dirinya selalu dihukum oleh Tuhan.

Pasrah adalah tindakan yang baik saat ini. Setelah ini ia akan keluar dari klub basket dan menuruti perintah dari sang Ayah untuk menikahi seorang Alpha yang dipilih untuk anak satu-satunya. Akashi sekarang bukanlah orang yang dapat mematahkan perintah itu. Jika ia mematahkannya, sudah pasti kepala keluarga Akashi itu akan membunuhnya walaupun predikat sebagai anak tunggal menempel di dirinya.

Jika ia mau, ia bisa menyusul ibunya yang berada di atas langit. Tetapi ia tidak ingin membuat ibu tercinta nya kecewa dengan kematian yang disengaja.

Surai merah itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan kuat. Rasa sakit di kedua telapak tangannya terasa, sengaja untuk menghilangkan atensi nya terhadap sakit yang ia rasa di hatinya. Tidak ada tenaga yang tersisa untuk menangis, apalagi ia tidak sudi terlihat lemah di hadapan Mayuzumi. Tetapi kedua manik merah itu tidak dapat menahan bendungan yang dipenuhi air mata kesedihan.

"Aku kecewa terhadapmu," Sebuah jaket jersey Rakuzan mendarat di atas surai merah sebelum sebuah ucapan kejam dilontarkan oleh pemain Rakuzan bernomor lima. Tak lupa sebuah tangan besar mengelus kepala merah itu dengan pelan, yang dibalut oleh jaket jersey pemilik tangan tersebut. Ucapannya memang kejam, tetapi Akashi merasakan kehangatan di atas kepalanya. Kehangatan sebagai teman yang selalu berada di sampingnya.

"Akashi yang anak biru kenal bukan menangis pasrah terhadap takdir." Mayuzumi melanjutkan ucapannya yang sengaja ia beri jeda.

" _Karena aku percaya bahwa Akashi-kun adalah anak yang kuat,"_ Ah, ucapan yang selalu Akashi ingat. Suara yang terdengar percaya dengan Akashi sepenuhnya.

Mayuzumi beranjak berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Pemuda bersurai abu-abu itu segera mengambil tasnya, membuka tas miliknya dan mengambil jaket _training_ yang terlipat rapi di sana. Tak lupa ia memakai celana _training_ dengan warna yang sama dengan jaketnya. Langkah kaki pemuda itu mendekat ke arah pintu keluar ruangan ganti. Ketika langkah kaki itu berhenti di ambang pintu, Mayuzumi menyempatkan diri untuk melirik anak merah yang masih membatu di tempat duduknya barusan.

"Takdir akan berubah jika Tuhan melihatmu sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga." Mayuzumi membalikkan pandangannya ke depan, tangan sudah berada di gagang pintu. "Pakai jaket ku. Bau Alpha dariku akan menutupi bau Omega darimu."

Setelah suara tutup pintu terdengar oleh pemuda yang masih duduk di bangku, pandangan mata Akashi yang tadinya tidak punya semangat hidup menjadi dipenuhi kobaran cahaya kehidupan.

Jika garis sejajar tidak bisa bersatu, kenapa tidak mencoba berdampingan untuk seumur hidup seumur hidup?

Jika takdir sudah ditulis oleh Tuhan, kenapa ia tidak dapat membuat sekuel dari takdir tersebut?

* * *

Akashi menurut perintah sang Ayah. Menuruti semua perintah agar rencana kecil yang Akashi ciptakan akan membuahkan hasil yang ia inginkan. Dia bukan orang bodoh yang langsung menolak perintah dari Ayah secara mentah-mentah. Mengambil hati sang Ayah adalah satu-satunya rencana yang ia jalankan saat ini.

Menjalankan tugasnya sebagai murid teladan di Rakuzan dan ketua OSIS adalah menjadi kebiasaannya yang baru karena kegiatan klub basket tidak berada di jadwalnya sekarang. Tetapi ini bukanlah puncak strategi yang ia ciptakan. Momen yang ia tunggu dengan kepala dingin adalah bertemu dengan calon pasangan Akashi. Dua minggu lagi mereka akan bertemu. Akashi sudah menyiapkan pertanyaan yang pasti akan memojokkan dan membuat sang Ayah sadar bahwa pilihannya adalah terburuk.

Dua minggu tersebut sudah termakan oleh kecepatan waktu di bumi. Di sebuah restoran yang tentu saja termasuk mewah, terdapat dua manusia dengan status ayah-anak duduk di meja yang sudah di pesan. Seisi restoran ini adalah milik sang Ibu yang diserahkan oleh suami nya sendiri ketika ajal sudah menjemputnya. Dengan kata lain, seisi restoran ini dikosongkan hanya untuk bertemu dengan calon tunangan anak tunggal keluarga Akashi.

Akashi Seijuurou, dengan kimono putih yang membalut tubuhnya, masih memasang wajah selembut mungkin walaupun itu adalah sebuah topeng. Hatinya berdegup bukan berarti ia gugup, melainkan bersemangat untuk menghajar calon pengantinnya dengan melontarkan pertanyaan yang akan memojok pria tersebut.

Suara langkah kaki sudah menggema di restoran tersebut. Yang ia tunggu-tunggu akhirnya tiba.

"Ah, silahkan duduk, Kuroko _-san_." Pikiran Akashi sudah mulai ngelantur. Marga itu memang selalu menari-nari di pikirannya.

"Akashi- _kun_?" Suara itu, sudah pasti salah satu halusinasi Akashi.

"Kau kenal pemuda cantik ini, Tetsuya?" Sekarang Akashi percaya bahwa suara barusan bukan halusinasi nya.

Pemuda di hadapannya, pemuda yang ia kenal dari dulu. Pemuda dengan surai biru yang sedikit pendek setelah sekian lama mereka tidak bertemu. Pemuda dengan sepasang manik _baby blue_ yang terlihat terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat di depannya, namun ia tersenyum ke arah anak tunggal Akashi Akihiko.

"Ayah, bolehkah aku meminta pelayan untuk menyediakan air putih. Pikiranku sepertinya tidak sehat."

Dan ia mendengar tawa kecil dari pemuda yang ia kira masih menjadi halusinasinya. Seorang Kuroko Tetsuya dengan kimono berwarna hitam yang masih tertawa kecil bersama Ayahnya. Tetapi Akashi hanya sanggup mendengar suara tawa dari pemuda yang ada di depannya.

"Apakah kau lelah dengan tugas menjadi ketua OSIS, Seijuurou _-kun_?" Pertanyaan dari Kuroko Takeru yang dilontar oleh Akashi dengan senyuman ramah. Akashi ingin menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan senang hati. Tapi entah kenapa otot lidahnya tidak berteman baik dengannya hari ini.

"Ayah jangan khawatir. Akashi _-kun_ yang aku kenal adalah anak yang kuat." Suara Kuroko menyahut jawaban Ayahnya sendiri.

" _Karena aku percaya bahwa Akashi-kun adalah anak yang kuat,"_

 _Benar-benar pemuda ini selalu menjadi di luar ekspetasi ku._

Walaupun Akashi tidak melakukan apa-apa, tetapi hasil yang ia inginkan terkabul. Akashi bangga menjadi orang dengan kepala yang tidak mudah memanas seperti teman SMP nya.

Berkatilah jika Aomine bersin di rumah Momoi.

.

.

.

.

"Sudah dengan ceritanya, Seijuurou _-kun_?" Kuroko Seijuurou yang sedang menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada suami nya mengangguk cepat. Singkat cerita, Omega merah ini sedang mengidam untuk bernostalgia dengan masa lalunya yang penuh dengan kejutan yang berarti. Tiga bulan sedang mengandung, sudah terlewat dengan sengsara nya merasa mual di setiap waktu.

"Terima kasih, Tetsuya." Tetsuya hanya dapat tersenyum dan mencium dahi istri nya untuk merespon ucapan Seijuurou barusan. Mengeratkan pelukannya di atas kasur yang besar, sepasang suami-istri itu sedang bersantai karena hanya itu yang bisa mereka lakukan di hari libur. Ingin rasanya berjalan-jalan, tetapi kondisi sang istri tidak bagus untuk melakukan hal tersebut.

Seijuurou mencoba menengadah kepalanya untuk melihat wajah suaminya yang seperti biasa datar, namun terlihat kelembutan di sana.

"Ada apa? Ingin bernostalgia lagi?" Tanya Tetsuya lembut.

Seijuurou menggeleng kepalanya. "Rupanya kau bukan garis yang sejajar dengan garis takdir ku."

Sang suami memasang ekspresi bertanya. "Aku berpikir kau adalah garis yang tegak lurus dengan garis takdir ku. Kedua garis yang dapat bertemu—"

"Kau salah, Seijuurou." Sang suami memotong ucapan istri kesayangannya. Kali ini sang istri yang memasang ekspresi bertanya. "Jika saling tegak lurus, berarti kita hanya bertemu sekali dan berpisah selamanya." Sang suami mengelus surai merah kesayangannya dengan lembut. Seijuurou merasa nyaman dengan sentuhan dari suami nya. Tetapi rasa penasaran lebih besar dengan ucapan Tetsuya yang belum selesai.

"Bagiku, kita adalah garis sejajar yang diciptakan di titik yang sama. Berdampingan dan bersatu.

"Takdir yang dituliskan di buku dan tinta yang sama oleh Tuhan. Takdir indah ini memang hadiah terbaik untuk kita."

Ingin rasanya Seijuurou tertawa terbahak-bahak, dan ia melakukannya. Suara tawa yang tertahan di dada suaminya, dengan pelukan yang lebih erat karena ucapan suami yang diluar dugaan. Ia memang terbuai, jika ia tidak melihat ekspresi wajah suami nya yang terlalu datar untuk mengatakan hal-hal romantis seperti itu.

 _Pemuda ini benar-benar di luar ekspetasi ku,_ Seijuurou mengeratkan pelukannya. Dan dekapan dari suami tercinta merespon pelukannya.

 **HAPPY ENDING FOR THIS CUTE PAIR~**

*aura pink : aura sedang jatuh cinta.


End file.
